inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Deio Geki
(Defender) |number = 5 |element = Wind |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Deio Geki ( ), also known as Dio (ディオ), is a defender for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender for Zeus. Profile Appearance He has a big and a quite muscular body. His hair is colored light and grayish brown and three bangs on both cheeks. He has black eyes and big nose with light-red lips. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to them by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient they are to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learned the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' He is one the people who drank the Aqua of the Gods. His team played the match against Teikoku Gakuen and won. His team later played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using such powerful techniques as Mega Quake his team still lost in the end by a 3-4 score. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Deio played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' In the second game, you first need to defeat his team in the story mode. Then you need to select him at Hibiki's machine. He will be somewhere in Tokyo, but mostly at the riverbank. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Deio, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Namekuji *'Photo': Hi no Kieta Taimatsu (火の消えたたいまつ, taken on the Ice Path) *'Item': Green Gloves (みどりのグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Deio, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Brazier (火鉢の写真, taken in the Sengoku era) After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Deio, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken in Raimon's budoukan) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'The Windies' (international versions) *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kageyama All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'God Angel' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon U-13' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' Trivia *His name is based on Dionysus, the Greek God of wine. **Deio's profile mentions him getting carried away because of the excitement that goes in his head during matches, while going excited is a possible side-effect of drinking too much wine. Navigation fr:Danny Wood Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters